Blackout
Plot Fred reluctantly goes to the doctor for a physical. The power goes out while he and Faith are leaving the doctor's office, and they're left stuck in an elevator. Everyone else is dealing with the pressures of the city with no electricity. Short summary When a blackout strikes the city during a heat wave, Sully prophetically warns the more optimistic Ty that trouble in the streets will swiftly ensue. After Carlos leaves the ambulance running to keep the bus cool while he and Doc are on calls, the engine catches fire and the ambulance is destroyed. A wealthy old man confined to his bed by illness offers them a large amount of money to stay with him until his daughter arrives. Doc insists that they leave to treat others more in need over the protests of Carlos. Bosco arrests a young man, Latrell Griffith, and faces a difficult decision when an immigrant shop owner shoots and wounds a teenage shoplifter. After Latrell uses his training as a medic to save the boy, a riot breaks out and Bosco, Latrell and the shoplifter barely escape. Nightfall brings more unrest as the nervous cops try to keep the peace. Faith and Fred are stuck in a elevator when the power goes out. Faith tries to calm Fred's mounting anxiety about being trapped, and is left helpless when Fred suffers from a heart attack. Quotes :Fred: You know this band-aid is gonna hurt like hell coming off. :Faith: Whatever happened to that big, tough linebacker I used to date in high school? :Fred: In football, no one's ripping the hair out of your arm. :Faith: Yeah, try getting your bikini line waxed. ----- :Sully: Davis We're only the law as long as people let us. Enough people wanna commit a crime, there's nothing we can do. There's not enough of us in the world. ----- :Fred: Faith You can't get a signal on your phone. The emergency phone's busted, the emergency button doesn't work. What the hell kind of place is this? :Faith: Apparently one with few emergencies. ----- :Sully: Electricity's the only thing keeping us all from turning into animals. ----- :Fred: I can't stand being cooped up like this. :Yokas: What are you claustrophobic now? :Fred: No. I just don't like tight spaces. ----- :Davis: I remember in the academy they were telling us the cops and the community are supposed to be on the same team, working together, you know? :Sully: Yeah, well, you watch your back tonight or one of those teammates is gonna take your head off. ----- :Sully: All right, listen to me, Ty. When we get out there, keep your back against mine. We work as a team, alright? Nobody gets behind us. It's not gonna be like it is in the movies where it's fair. It's gonna be fast. It's gonna be mean. You hear me? You get out of this van as fast as you can and get with me. Okay? :Davis: Okay. God. (sighs) You scared? :Sully: Stay together. :Davis: Nobody gets behind us. :Sully: Nobody gets behind us. ----- Category:Episodes Category:Season Three